


旖色

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705
Relationships: BTT×TT





	旖色

/黑手党背景

/两情相悦前提

/圣诞节短打,时间背景不明(?),勿较真

***

松树上的银铃发出了脆响。

在黑暗中掠过一道模糊的身影,迅速擦过装饰华美的圣诞树。 随后貌似有物体划破空气,所经之处留下了淡淡的硝烟气息。

"你知道这是无用功,TT。 "轻而易举翻过窗框进入屋内的人大方地站在灯饰闪烁的圣诞树旁,以轻佻的口吻说道。

他丝毫不畏惧方才那一枪针对着自己来的银弹,装上消音器的枪支不会发出剧烈的枪响,突然被射杀也不奇怪,不过男人有十足的把握能毫发无伤,展露出了即使手无寸铁也无妨的自信。

步调甚可说是轻快的男人踱步到温暖的火炉前,跳动的火光照亮了他半张侧脸,瞇起眼睛望着壁炉上被扣下来的相框,薄唇微扬。

他望着从圣诞树后方被完美遮掩的暗门缓缓走出来的另一个青年,拥有和他相仿的容貌,气场却与他轻松的模样形成强烈的对比。

"你来做什么的?这里已经没什么你想要的东西了。 "

持枪的青年仍举着手臂,直直对准了火炉前黑发男人的脑袋,用行动宣示着稍有一丝一毫轻举妄动的意思——随时能崩了你。

黑发男人露出一个寂静的轻笑。

他的确是低低地笑出了一声,可这声音太虚幻,彷佛错觉一般仅只一个稍纵即逝的单音,但是那透着落寞和无奈的笑声令持枪青年一个恍神,自己被圈在一个充满贪恋的怀抱里。

"今晚是圣诞夜呢,TT——"被抱住的青年面色瞬间狰狞,烦躁地动了动身子,想抽身离开重新举枪,但身体力量有些差距而被那两条手臂禁锢得越来越紧。 他皱了皱眉:"... 那又如何?我不过节日。 "

"哈...... 那这个房间怎么回事?"

磨擦过耳边的黑发有些搔痒,连带内心都有着羽毛似的轻痒刮搔挑逗着,教人心神不宁。 "不干你的事,你究竟来做什么?你达到你的目的了,还回来用这种方式讽刺我的失败吗?"

黑发的男人在他看不见的地方狠狠收紧了拳,但又莫可奈何,他知道过去自己的行为多么像是一种背叛,但若是能不让TT受伤害,他不介意背下这个黑锅。

他扯起一个勉强的苦笑。

不能被他取信虽说痛苦,但现在还不是告诉他实情的时候。

"在这种日子我特别想见你。 "

"......"

这种日子。

为什么你还好意思说出口。

TT的怒火随着一种难以言喻的情感蔓生滋长,大脑清楚的赋予了指令,这是他的对手、他的敌人,要动手的话武器便在手上,机不可失,身体却无比沉重,枪支宛如几百斤的铁,怎么样都无法轻松地在男人脑袋  
上开洞。

绝对不是他那句肉麻得要死的甜言蜜语害的,不能放入感情,主动曝露的弱点不可放弃。 他遇过多少敌人都是如此轻而易举地应对进退,从不会失手——可BTT总是例外。

BTT从不吝于将破绽揭露在他的面前,但枪口的指向,总会在他意识到BTT全无回避的意思前一秒偏移。

TT的眉心重重沉下去,掌心按在面前的人胸口上一把推开。 "今天就当我没看见你。 "他别开了眼,好像那样就能欺骗自己真的什么都没看见、没发生。

也没有眷恋。

他过去是会过节的,喜欢愉快欢乐的气氛,每个人面上都挂着幸福的笑容,而当时他的身边,还有BTT。

直到五年前的圣诞夜。

松树上的银铃被错身而过发出清亮的声音,被BTT紧紧拥住后迎来此生第一个吻,他们抵着墙壁以吻激烈缠绵,彼此都被迷醉在圣诞树上让人目眩神迷的昏暗光线。

那晚他们除了吻以外什么也没做,但也没有必要做什么,只是想从对方身上寻求幸福的证据。

TT曾一度以为他可以一直这么幸福下去,因为BTT会一直在他身边,可惜,这个念头最终只熬过一个夜晚。

隔天,BTT带走了赌场的所有权彻底消失了,没有遗留证据,没有残余踪迹,就像一切都是预谋好的,只欠一个疏忽大意。

在那个所有人都欢欣鼓舞的圣诞节,TT不知道该去相信什么,他一直都把BTT看作自己人,再小的事情也会告知他,而BTT总是笑着、听着。

是那样不着痕迹的一一套出想要的信息吗?

除了愤恨,所有的感情如潮水一般急速退去。 若只是被其他人抢走了还没有那么多情绪,但那个拥抱、那个吻,只是为了使TT卸下心房的话...... 还真是个演技满分的骗子。

他无法容忍,至今仍不明白BTT夺走赌场的用意,也不想去明白。 甚至拒绝承认自己为什么能对一个人恨之入骨,却又一往情深。

眼底情绪有些深的TT在自己口中尝到了苦涩的铁锈味才感觉到疼,下意识咬出的伤口钝痛着,一如他左胸口传来的心跳频率。

眼角余光让他知道那个人始终伫立在那里。

他不恨BTT从他这里夺走了什么身份、地位、财产,他恨的是为什么他能够果断的在获得了自己的爱以后,还能若无其事地抽身离开。

是不在乎自己付出的感情?亦或有什么其他理由?就结果而论,什么话都没说就带着赌场所有权离开,都已经是既成事实。

"快滚啊,"TT咬牙切齿,"都让你走了你怎么还不赶紧......!"

BTT沉默良久后依旧是没有再说一句话,只有再次静静地把人揽入怀。

——我又何尝不想一直留在你的身边。

也不知是不是心声在无意中泄露了,TT微微地抬眸,神色复杂地与BTT对视。 沉淀在内心的哀伤被凝重的气氛唤起,TT咬着牙,被BTT背叛的圣诞节之后,他曾以为不可能再有被这样拥抱的机会。

"今晚让我留下,可以吗?"

TT凝睇他的眼睛,BTT彤色的眼睛柔情似水,要是一个不慎,似乎就会被他毫不保留的温柔与赤裸的焦灼热情所俘虏。

他还不知道自己会不会总有一天为这样的犹豫而后悔,也许这又是一个骗局,但若是哪一天证明了BTT的清白呢?

TT迎上BTT侧首贴近的唇,圣诞树的柔光忽明忽灭,点缀着夜色。

他还有很多机会能认清BTT这个人。

这个和他是一体两面的人。

来日方长。

-FIN-

19.12.25微扩写

本来这是有车的一篇......

为了开车,还特别取名叫旖色(旖旎色情)。

但我很爽快的吃掉了,因为我想用来日方长做结(?)

都搞完了(×)才说来日方长好像有点奇怪...... (抓头

所以开车的部分还是留到abo叭UwU

就酱！


End file.
